Classic Story
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Penderitaan di awal dan kebahagian di akhir. Hal itulah yang dipercayai oleh Rin sejak kecil. Dan karena hal itu juga, hidupnya perlahan berubah. Seperti sebuah cerita klasik... Dan ia berterima kasih atas perubahan hidupnya itu pada sang Kekasih./Review please! :)


**Disclaimer: **

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Rin Kagami, adalah seorang gadis yang tinggal di sebuah rumah besar di pinggir desanya. Awalnya, ia memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, dengan Ayah dan Ibunya yang baik dan pengertian padanya. Tapi, setelah kematian Ibunya karena penyakit yang deritanya, semuanya penderitaannya pun dimulai.

"Rin, ini cucian hari ini! Cuci sekarang! Karena gaun-gaun itu akan dipakai untuk pesta dansa di Istana minggu depan!" pekik Ibu tirinya sambil melemparkan sekeranjang gaun pada Rin.

Ya, setelah kematian Ibunya, Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang janda yang memiliki dua orang putri. Ayahnya, Rinto Kagami, sering bepergian ke luar kota, karena urusan pekerjaan.

Saat Ayahnya pergi, Ibu tirinya dan kedua saudara tirinya akan segera menjadikannya pembantu. Dan Rin tak pernah berani untuk melapor pada Ayahnya. Karena ia tak mau membebani Ayahnya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ibu tirinya itu.

Nama Ibu tirinya, Teto. Sedangkan kedua saudara tirinya, Neru dan Miku. Mereka bertiga selalu menyuruh Rin untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri.

Sekarang, Rin mencuci baju di pinggir sungai sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh akan apa yang dilakukan ketiga orang itu padanya. Karena Ibunya pernah bilang, dalam melakukan apapun harus dilakukan dengan hati yang tenang, tak boleh mendendam dan dengki.

Samar-samar, Rin mendengar suara ribut dari atasnya. Rin pun menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah mengendarai kuda melintasi lahan di atasnya. Oh ya, bagian sungai berada lebih rendah dari pada tanah di atasnya.

Rin hanya mengangkat bahunya sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Enam hari menjelang pesta dansa di Istana. Rin tengah menyapu halaman belakang rumahnya, walau hari sudah sore. Ya, ini perintah Ibunya.

Rin mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari pintu depan rumahnya. Pasti, Ibunya mengusir seorang pengemis. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Tapi, selain suara ribut, Rin juga mendengar suara air. Pasti pengemis itu disiram dengan air dingin.

Ah, Ibu tirinya memang kejam.

Rin mendekati pagar rumahnya. Ia yakin, kalau pengemis itu akan melewati pagar rumahnya itu. Dengan begitu, Rin bisa membantunya sedikit.

Benar saja, tak lama seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ melintasi pagar rumahnya sambil memegang tali kekang kuda coklatnya.

Rin menghampiri pemuda itu sambil membawa handuk putih miliknya yang baru kering.

"Maaf, ini pakailah," ucap Rin menyodorkan handuk itu pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menatap Rin sejenak dari atas sampai bawah. Rin masih memegang handuk yang disodorkannya dengan seulas senyum.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas, lalu mengambil handuk yang diberikan Rin dan memakainya.

"Terima kasih," ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum simpul. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban singkat atas ucapan terima kasih dari pemuda itu.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Rin dengan penuh perhatian.

Pemuda itu kembali menatap Rin lekat-lekat. Badannya sedikit menggigil akibat angin malam dan tubuhnya yang basah akibat guyuran air dingin dari Ibu tiri Rin.

"Sedikit," jawab pemuda itu pelan. Rin tersenyum kembali, lalu kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

Pemuda itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sesekali, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang diberikan Rin padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Rin datang sambil berlari kecil dengan nampan di tangannya. Di atas nampan, ada baju kering, sepiring nasi, lauk dan segelas air.

"Ini. Ganti bajumu dan makanlah!" ucap Rin sambil memberikan nampan itu pada pemuda itu.

"Untukku?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk dirinya. Rin kembali mengangguk dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

Pemuda itu mengambil baju ganti yang berada di atas nampan itu. Lalu membuka pakaiannya yang basah dan menyimpannya di dalan tas yang berada di punggung kudanya. Ia pun segera memakai kemeja putih yang diberikan Rin.

Ia juga segera mengambil piring berisi nasi dan lauk yang berada di atas nampan dan memakannya. Rin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

"Apa rasanya enak?" tanya Rin dengan senyum tipis. Pemuda itu menatap Rin sejenak, lalu mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, kau menyukainya," ucap Rin kemudian dengan senyum lebarnya.

Setelah selesai makan, pemuda itu pun mengambil segelas air yang masih berada di atas nampan dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Terima kasih, Nona," ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum simpul. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Dan, aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Ibu tiriku dan kedua saudara tiriku padamu sebelumnya," ucap Rin membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Tak apa. Lagipula, aku juga diperlakukan begitu pada rumah-rumah sebelumnya."

Rin menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memandang pemuda itu heran. Pemuda itu hanya memberikan seulas senyum yang membuat Rin sedikit merona.

"Maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Len. Seorang pengelana," ucap Len memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Rin Kagami, salam kenal," balas Rin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kembali lalu menegakkannya lagi.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa maksudmu dengan 'rumah-rumah sebelumnya'?" tanya Rin heran.

"Sebelumnya, aku berkeliling di tiap rumah untuk meminta makan dan minum. Tapi, yang kudapat adalah cercaan, hinaan, celaan dan perlakuan lainnya. Tapi, aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu," ucap pemuda itu yang membuat Rin kembali merona.

"Ah… I-itu… bukan masalah besar… A-aku sudah biasa membantu orang lain 'kok!" balas Rin dengan sedikit gugup dan ronaan di wajahnya.

"Begitukah? Kau pasti disukai banyak orang 'ya?"

"T-tidak juga…"

Keheningan terjadi di antara keduanya. Rin menundukkan kepalanya dengan ronaan di wajahnya. Sesekali, ia menggenggam erat nampan yang di atasnya ada piring kosong dan gelas kosong itu. Sementara Len, hanya bisa menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan gugup karena situasi canggung yang ada.

"Ah… Sebaiknya, aku segera kembali! Oh ya Rin, besok aku boleh bertemu lagi denganmu 'kan?" tanya Len yang sepertinya agak terburu-buru.

"Tentu, aku akan berada di sini pada siang dan sore hari 'kok," balas Rin dengan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit! Terima kasih atas pakaian dan makanannya!" ucap Len yang langsung menaiki kudanya dan berlalu pergi.

Rin memandang jalanan dengan pandangan kosong, sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

'Aku harus segera membereskan piring dan gelas ini. Bisa gawat, jika Ibu mengetahuinya,' batin Rin yang langsung bergegas menuju dapur dengan baki berisi piring kotor di atasnya itu.

* * *

Esok harinya, rumah Rin kosong. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Karena Ibu tirinya dan kedua saudara tirinya sedang pergi ke kota untuk berbelanja dengan uang yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya pada dirinya.

Ya, sebenarnya uang yang dipakai oleh Ibu tirinya adalah milik Rin. Tapi, Ibu tirinya merampasnya dengan paksa dari Rin. Dan Rin, tak melakukan apapun selain pasrah.

Rin kembali menyapu halaman rumahnya seperti biasa. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, jadi matahari belum terlalu menyengat.

Rin menoleh ke sekitar rumahnya dan mendapati beberapa pengawal kerajaan yang sedang berteriak mencari seseorang. Gadis itu hanya bisa memandangnya heran. Siapa yang dicari oleh para pengawal Istana sepagi ini?

"Hei."

Rin tersentak kaget saat merasakan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Rin langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Len yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum simpulnya.

"K-kenapa kau bisa masuk?" tanya Rin heran. Seingatnya, ia sudah mengunci pagar rumahnya.

"Aku melompati pagar rumahmu," jawab Len ringan sambil menunjuk ke arah pagar rendah yang berada di dekat pohon apel.

"Waw, kau pintar melompat juga 'ya!" puji Rin tulus dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, kau tadi memperhatikan apa?" tanya Len sambil mencoba melihat apa yang diperhatikan oleh Rin tadi.

"Ah itu, para pengawal Istana. Aku melihat mereka seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Apa kau tahu, siapa yang mereka cari?" tanya Rin balik pada Len yang sedang melihat para pengawal itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Tidak. Oh ya, kau bisa cerita tentang keluargamu?" tanya Len seakan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Rin berpikir sejenak.

"Um… Kalau mau, aku bisa menceritakannya. Tapi, kita bicarakan di halaman belakang saja 'ya?" tawar Rin. Len hanya mengangguk ringan saja.

Rin mulai bercerita pada Len semua kehidupan keluarganya. Dari kematian Ibunya, Lenka Kagami. Hingga pernikahan Ayahnya dengan Ibu tirinya.

Rin juga menceritakan tentang semua perlakuan Ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tirinya itu. Dan Len mendengarkannya dengan seksama sambil sesekali menanggapi cerita Rin.

Sebenarnya, banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepala Len akan cerita Rin. Kenapa ia tak melawan? Kenapa Rin tak melapor pada Ayahnya? Kenapa Rin tak kabur saja dari rumah?

Len ingin bertanya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Jadi, ia hanya menanggapi cerita Rin dengan anggukkan ringan saja.

"Kau tak dendam pada Ibu tirimu dan kedua saudara tirimu itu?" tanya Len sambil memperhatikan wajah Rin yang masih tersenyum kecil saat menceritakan semua itu. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak. Untuk apa dendam? Ibuku pernah bilang, kalau kita dendam dengan orang lain dan terus dipendam, itu akan menjadi sebuah penyakit bagi kita. Karena itulah, aku mencoba untuk tidak mendendam pada mereka," jelas Rin dengan senyum simpul.

Len merasa kagum dengan sikap Rin yang berusaha tegar walau terus ditindas oleh saudara tiri dan Ibunya itu. Jadi, Len hanya membalas penjelasan Rin dengan senyum simpul. Lalu, ia pun kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Len lagi. Rin tertegun sesaat sambil menatap Len yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Uh… Untuk sekarang, mungkin tidak. Tapi, aku yakin, kalau nanti aku pasti akan bahagia!" jawab Rin dengan nada bersemangat.

"He, kau ingin menikah dengan Pangeran 'ya?" tebak Len dengan senyum miring. Rin kembali menatap Len dengan dengan heran.

"Bukan begitu juga 'sih. Aku sendiri tak pernah berpikir untuk menemui Pangeran. Toh, aku hanya seorang pesuruh di sini," jelas Rin dengan wajahnya yang biasa sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kau yakin? Kurasa, kau bisa memikat hati Pangeran jika kau didandani," pendapat Len dengan senyum simpulnya.

Rin tertunduk malu mendengar pujian dari Len. Pipinya memerah karena mendengar hal itu. Ia menggaruk pelan pipinya karena gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Rin dipuji oleh lelaki selain Ayahnya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Rin dengan malu-malu. Len menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Rin, apa kau akan datang ke pesta dansa nanti?" tanya Len lagi. Rin berpikir sejenak.

"Tak mungkin. Ibu dan saudara tiriku pasti akan memberikanku tugas saat mereka pergi. Lagipula, aku memang tak pernah tertarik dengan Pangeran 'kok," jawab Rin ringan.

"Tapi, jika kau berhasil mendapatkan Pangeran, kau 'kan bisa menjadi kaya dan berkecukupan. Kau yakin, tak tertarik?" tanya Len lagi. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda kalau ia yakin.

"Len, aku sudah cukup bahagia sekarang. Jadi, aku tak butuh harta. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah seorang yang mau mengerti aku dan menerimaku apa adanya," ujar Rin dengan sorot mata sendu dan senyum lembutnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa menjadi orang itu 'kan?"

Rin tertegun, pipinya memerah saat mendengar perkataan Len. Tapi, ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan gerakan perlahan.

* * *

Hari ini, mentari bersinar dengan terangnya. Rin tengah membawa lima kantung belanjaan milik Kakak-kakak tirinya dan Ibu tirinya. Kini, mereka sedang berbelanja di kota. katanya 'sih, untuk persiapan ke pesta dansa nanti.

Kedua kakak tirinya dan Ibu tirinya memasuki sebuah toko baju mahal di kota. Tentunya, ia disuruh menunggu di luar toko.

_GREB_

Rin menoleh ke sebelahnya, si pemilik tangan yang menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan cukup erat.

Dan manik Rin mendapati Len yang tengah memakai jubah coklat yang menutupi wajahnya, dengan jari telunjuk yang berada di bibirnya. Menyuruh Rin untuk diam.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tapi, ia tetap mengikuti Len yang menariknya ke sebuah gang kecil yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang. Itu pun, mereka berdiri dengan kedua tubuh mereka yang saling berhimpit.

Jika saja pandangan keduanya disejajarkan, mungkin bibir keduanya akan bertemu. Jadi, Rin memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari hal itu.

Dari jalan utama di luar gang sempit itu terdengar suara derap langkah yang sangat cepat dan banyak. Rin sedikit menoleh ke arah jalan itu dan mendapati beberapa pengawal yang tengah berlari dengan wajah gelisah.

"Rin."

Rin segera menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Len yang memanggilnya. Tapi, ia justru terkunci karena bibirnya langsung dicium lembut oleh Len.

Hanya sebentar, sebelum Len mulai melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Rin _intens_. Pandangan dari Len sukses membuat Rin memerah dan salah tingkah.

Len langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Rin dan membawanya ke suatu tempat, lagi. Yang pasti, Rin hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan wajah yang masih merah.

Langkah keduanya terhenti di sebuah rumah makan sederhana. Len mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Rin dan mulai memasuki rumah makan itu. Rin hanya bisa mengikuti Len dari belakang sambil memandangi sekitar rumah makan itu.

Setelah memasuki rumah makan itu, Rin mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Len. Dan ia menemukan Len yang sudah duduk di kursi untuk dua orang di pojok rumah makan. Dengan segera, Rin langsung berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Rin segera menarik kursi kayu yang berada di depannya, lalu duduk di sana dan menatap Len dengan bingung.

Kenapa ia harus memakai jubah coklatnya? Kenapa Len terkesan sedang menyamar?

"Len, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Rin bingung.

Len mengangkat kepalanya sejenak. Lalu, senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau belum makan dari pagi 'kan?" tebak Len dengan senyum simpul dan kepala yang sedikit menunduk.

"E-eh…?"

"Permisi."

Rin segera menoleh ke samping mejanya. Dan mendapati tiga pria berpakaian pengawal istana sedang berdiri di sana. Raut wajah mereka terlihat khawatir dan sedikit gelisah, walau mereka terlihat berusaha untuk menutupi kegelisahannya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Apa kalian melihat Pangeran?" tanya salah satu pengawal itu dengan wajah berharap.

"Pangeran?" Rin mengulang kata itu.

"Iya. Akhir-akhir ini, Pangeran sering kabur dari pengawalan," jelas pengawal itu.

"Maaf, tapi kami tak melihatnya," balas Rin sedikit enggan. Pasalnya, para pengawal itu terlihat sangat berharap dengan jawaban Rin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu acara makan kalian. Kami permisi."

Para pengawal itu pun segera pergi dan keluar dari rumah makan itu. Pandangan Rin masih mengarah pada pintu rumah makan yang tadi dilewati oleh para pengawal itu. Ia penasaran dengan alasan Pangeran kabur dari Istana.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan, Len segera membayar makanan yang tadi mereka pesan. Lalu, keduanya segera keluar dari rumah makan itu.

Rin masih memandang Len dengan bingung. Dengan jubah coklat yang dipakainya, ia terlihat seperti buronan yang sedang bersembunyi.

Pergelangan tangan Rin segera digenggam oleh Len. Rin sempat kaget, tapi tetap mengikuti ke mana Len melangkah.

Rupanya, Len membawanya ke toko baju di mana kedua saudara tiri dan Ibu tirinya berada. Untungnya, Ibu tirinya dan kedua saudara tirinya belum selesai berbelanja di toko itu.

"L-Len… Terima kasih 'ya, untuk makanannya tadi," ucap Rin sedikit enggan dan jadi salah tingkah.

"Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih, karena sudah memberiku makan beberapa hari yang lalu," balas Len dengan senyum lembut di balik jubah coklat yang dipakainya.

"E-eh? Sebenarnya, aku tak mengharapkan imbalan 'kok! Menolongmu saja sudah membuatku senang!" ucap Rin cepat. Karena ia tak mau Len salah paham hanya karena perbuatannya saat itu.

"Begitu 'kah? Kalau begitu, aku boleh datang lagi ke rumahmu 'kan?" tanya Len dengan senyum simpulnya yang biasa.

Rin berpikir sejenak. Ia sedikit ragu, jika mengingat sikap Ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tirinya pada Len beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Ia takut kalau Len akan kena masalah dengan Ibu tirinya dan kedua saudara tirinya.

"Um… Boleh saja 'sih… T-tapi… kau harus cari waktu… Jadi, Ibu tiriku tak tahu…"

"Memang kenapa kalau Ibu tirimu tahu tentangku?"

Rin semakin bingung menjawabnya. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan gugup dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Kau takut aku disiram air dingin lagi?"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len sejenak. Lalu, ia pun mengangguk kecil.

"Aku akan cari waktu."

Rin tersenyum lebar. Ia pun segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat sebagai balasan, kalau ia akan menunggu kedatangan Len besok.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan 'ya. Besok sore, aku janji akan datang lagi."

"Kutunggu!"

Len pun segera melangkah menuju gang sempit yang tadi dilewatinya. Rin hanya bisa memandangnya sebentar sebelum Len mulai hilang dibalik dinding bata gang tersebut.

Tak lama setelah Len pergi, Ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tiri Rin pun keluar dari toko dengan beberapa tas belanja. Sepertinya, mereka akan membuat Rin semakin repot.

Miku yang melihat Rin sedang melamun sambil melihat ke arah gang kecil dengan senyum pun langsung terlihat bingung. Tapi, ia memiliki cara untuk menyadarkan adik tirinya itu.

"Ayah pulang!"

"A-Ayah?"

Rin langsung menoleh ke segala arah setelah mendengar Miku yang berteriak tepat di telinganya. Ah, sepertinya Rin tak menyadari, kalau ia sedang dikerjai oleh Miku.

Miku, Neru dan Ibunya pun tertawa setelah melihat Rin yang sibuk sendiri. Sementara Rin menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan malu.

"Sudah! Rin, bawa semuanya ke kereta. Kita pulang!"

* * *

Langit mulai berwarna kemerahan. Angin pun mulai berhembus agak kencang. Tapi, Rin masih berada di halaman belakang rumahnya untuk menyapu halaman yang baru saja dikotori kedua saudara tirinya dengan menghamburkan daun-daun yang gugur. Padahal, ia baru saja membereskannya siang tadi.

Dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan sapunya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu, mulai mengumpulkannya di bawah pohon apel yang berada di dekat pagar rumahnya.

"Rin."

Rin mendongakkan kepalanya saat namanya dipanggil. Dan ia mendapati pemuda yang kemarin berjanji akan datang padanya.

"Len, kau benar-benar datang?"

"Kau pikir, aku akan mengingkari janjiku begitu saja? Selama aku bisa menepatinya, aku akan tepati."

Rin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Itu berarti, Len pemuda yang selalu menepati janji 'kan? Setidaknya, Len bisa dipercaya. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Rin.

"Apa janjimu itu tak merepotkanmu?"

"Merepotkan? Aku justru senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Terlihat semburat tipis menghiasi pipi putih Rin. Entah ia harus membalasnya dengan apa. Rin terlalu senang mendengar kalimat itu.

"Ibu tirimu sedang pergi 'kan?"

"Um!"

Len yang mendengar jawaban singkat Rin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum miring. Lalu, ia mulai melompati pagar rumah Rin yang cukup rendah.

"Len, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Rin dengan ragu. Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai jubah coklat?"

Len terdiam. Ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Rin. Tapi, ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Yang pasti, bukan ke arah Rin.

"Kalau tak mau jawab juga tak apa 'kok."

Len menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit setelah mendengar perkataan Rin yang sepertinya paham kalau ia tak mau memberitahu alasannya. Tapi, tetap saja hal ini membuat Rin penasaran.

"Len, kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Rin yang sepertinya ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Apa kau perlu tahu hal itu?" tanya Len balik dengan senyum miring dan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Tak juga 'sih…"

Rin kembali menggerakkan sapunya ke kanan dan ke kiri setelah selesai membalas pertanyaan Len.

"Rin, tiga hari lagi acara pesta dansanya 'kan?"

Rin menghentikan gerakkan tangannya, lalu menoleh ke arah Len dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau pergi ke sana atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, kalau aku tak tertarik."

Len tak membalas. Karena itulah, Rin pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Setidaknya, semua pekerjaannya harus selesai sebelum malam tiba dan Ibu serta saudara tirinya kembali. Karena ia masih harus menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kenapa tak tertarik?"

Rin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada batang pohon apel dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya itu. Jujur saja, Rin heran dengan Len. Setahunya, ia sudah pernah memberitahu alasannya. Apa Len lupa?

"Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu alasannya 'kan?"

"Sudah 'sih. Tapi, aku masih ragu dengan jawabanmu saat itu. Aku ingin kau menjawab jujur."

Rin menghela nafas berat. Ia 'kan sudah memberikan jawaban jujur saat itu. Apa ia harus mengulangi jawabannya saat itu?

"Aku sudah menjawab jujur pertanyaanmu, Len. Yang terpenting bagiku, orang lain bisa tersenyum senang saja, aku ikut senang 'kok."

"Huh, kau selalu saja mengorbankan kebahagianmu demi orang lain!"

Rin hanya terkekeh pelan sebagai balasan ucapan Len yang terdengar seperti sindiran itu.

Ia segera melanjutkan acara menyapunya, mengumpulkannya di dekat Len berdiri dan mulai memasukkan semua sampah daun itu ke dalam kantung plastik dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Tugasnya membersihkan halaman belakang rumah, selesai.

Selanjutnya, membuat makan malam.

Rin menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Len yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Len, kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Rin saat ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Len. Len sedikit terlonjak dari posisinya setelah Rin memanggilnya, sepertinya lamunannya buyar.

"Itu… jawabanmu saat itu. Aku masih ragu," jawab Len dengan tampang kurang percaya. Rin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Baginya, wajar jika Len tak percaya pada jawaban yang diberikannya. Toh, semua gadis yang berada di kota mengincar Pangeran dan berbondong-bondong datang untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Tapi, Rin justru tak tertarik. Wajar saja jika Len tak percaya.

"Wajar 'kok kalau kau ragu dengan jawabanku. Tapi, aku menjawab jujur pertanyaanmu. Ibuku bilang, melihat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia akan memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk kita. Karena itulah, aku akan membantu Kak Miku dan Kak Neru untuk mendapatkan Pangeran. Karena aku ingin melihat mereka bahagia," tutur Rin panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau masih bisa tersenyum senang, walau hatimu terluka?"

Rin terdiam. Ia masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Toh, ia belum mengalaminya secara langsung. Tapi, kenapa Len harus menanyakannya dengan serius seperti ini?

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah merasakannya."

Rin menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menatap rerumputan yang diinjaknya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedikit aneh saat mendengar pertanyaan Len barusan. Perasaan apa ini?

"Kau bisa merasakannya nanti."

Rin menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Len heran. Apa maksudnya nanti? Sungguh, perkataan Len kali ini membuatnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tak ada balasan. Sepertinya, Len kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jadi, Rin memutuskan untuk memutar badannya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan posisinya.

"Rin."

Rin kembali menoleh ke belakang saat Len memanggilnya. Rin kembali memandang Len dengan heran. Apa yang mau dikatakan Len?

"Kau harus pergi ke pesta dansa nanti."

Manik _sapphire_ Rin membulat saat mendengar kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu. Kenapa Len begitu memaksanya untuk datang ke pesta dansa?

"Tapi, kenapa? Aku sudah bilang 'kan, kalau aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pesta dansa itu?"

"Ya, kau sudah bilang. Tapi, aku tetap akan memintamu untuk datang ke pesta dansa itu. Apapun yang terjadi."

Melihat pandangan Len yang serius, Rin jadi semakin heran. Apa yang direncanakan Len? Kenapa ia begitu memaksakan kehendaknya? Rin benar-benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran Len yang sangat sulit untuk ditebak itu.

"Kau memaksaku?"

"Ya."

Rin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika Len menjawab 'ya' atas pertanyaannya itu. Apa Len memang tipe orang yang memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri?

"Kau tak bisa mengaturku Len. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Jadi, jangan mengurusi kehidupanku!"

"Tapi, aku peduli padamu. Dan bagiku, itu saja cukup sebagai alasan."

Rin terdiam mendengar perkataan yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Len itu. Tak lama setelah Rin paham dengan arti ucapan Len, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Apa… besok aku boleh datang lagi?"

Rin tersentak sejenak setelah Len kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dan bertanya dengan agak ragu pada Rin. Tapi, Rin tetap menyambutnya dengan senyum ramahnya yang biasa dan mengangguk semangat sebagai tanda 'ya' atas pertanyaan Len.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Rin sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan senang hati tanpa harus memendam benci terhadap kedua saudara tirinya dan Ibu tirinya yang sudah berbuat jahat padanya. Toh, memendam benci tak ada untungnya.

Ia menggosok pakaian-pakaian milik saudara-saudaranya itu dengan cepat. Jujur saja, mencuci baju adalah salah satu pekerjaan yang paling menguras tenaganya. Mungkin, tenaga pria lebih menguntungkan dalam mengerjakan hal ini.

Setelah menggosok pakaian itu hingga nodanya hilang, ia segera membilasnya dengan air sungai hingga buih sabun yang berada di pakaian itu hilang.

Sesekali ia melap peluh yang mulai keluar dari pori-porinya. Mencuci baju di sungai saat tengah hari memang bukan hal bagus. Tenaga pun jadi cepat terkuras karena matahari yang bersinar dengan sangat terik.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Rin segera menoleh ke arah kanannya dan menemukan Len yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Seperti biasa, ia memakai jubah coklatnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung dari jubahnya itu.

"Tidak 'kok. Duduk saja."

Setelah mempersilahkan Len duduk, ia pun segera melanjutkan mencuci baju milik kedua saudara tirinya, serta Ibu tirinya.

Cukup lama keheningan terjadi di antara keduanya. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Rin masih sibuk dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya sekarang dan Len sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Len pun merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Pandangannya memandang langit biru dengan pandangan menerawang.

Rin menoleh sedikit ke arah Len. Ia masih memikirkan tentang paksaan Len yang memaksanya untuk datang ke pesta dansa yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi.

Tapi, Rin hanya bisa diam dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dalam diam. Kalau ia menanyakan hal itu, Len pasti akan memperpanjang masalah.

* * *

Bulan mulai naik. Bintang-bintang pun bersinar menerangi malam, ditemani oleh sinar bulan yang memantul dari matahari.

Rin merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Kasur lamanya, peninggalan Ibunda tercinta.

Helaan nafas meluncur secara perlahan dari mulut Rin. Hari ini, ia bertemu Len di sungai. Tapi, mereka tak banyak bicara. Mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, tingkah Len akhir-akhir ini aneh. Ia selalu memakai jubah coklat yang selalu menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi di Istana? Kenapa akhir-ahir ini para pengawal Istana selalu berkeliaran di kota dengan wajah khawatir sambil meneriakan nama Pangeran?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

_TOK TOK TOK_

Rin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela kamarnya. Ia pun segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela.

Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan mendapati Len yang sedang duduk di dahan pohon yang tumbuh dekat jendela kamarnya itu. Jadi, Len yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya itu.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Sekarang hampir tengah malam."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu saja. Tadi siang, kita tak banyak bicara 'kan?"

Rin terdiam. Ia tertunduk sejenak. Hingga akhirnya kembali tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Rin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan ragu. Tapi, ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya walau sedikit.

Rin bergeser sedikit dari jendela dan Len pun melompat dari dahan pohon itu. Jadi, sekarang keduanya hanya bisa saling diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len yang kini duduk di jendela kamarnya sambil menatap bulan yang sudah berada tepat di atas. Ah, tengah malam.

"Maaf soal paksaanku kemarin."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Perlahan Len mulai memutar kepalanya dan menatap Rin dengan ragu. Rin sendiri masih bingung dengan maksud Len meminta maaf itu.

"Lupakan saja soal itu. Lagipula, itu sudah lewat beberapa hari 'kan?" Rin tersenyum lebar ke arah Len seakan melupakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

"Memang 'sih… Tapi, tetap saja aku masih merasa sedikit bersalah akan perkataanku waktu itu."

Rin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Rupanya, Len bisa gugup juga 'ya? Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Len yang gugup seperti itu.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku tak memikirkannya 'kok. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini keadaan Istana sangat aneh. Sudah beberapa hari ini para pengawal Istana terus berkeliling kota sambil meneriakan nama Pangeran. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Pangeran!"

Kali ini Len yang tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Rin. Sedangkan Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

"Kau tertarik dengan masalah Istana?" tanya Len dengan matanya yang disipitkan sebelah. Rin menggaruk pelipisnya dengan bimbang. Tapi, ia tetap mengangguk walau agak ragu 'sih.

"Memangnya, kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Rin balik dengan pandangan menyelidik. Len hanya menggedikkan bahunya dengan senyum miringnya.

"Mungkin, alasan kaburnya Pangeran akan ada di pesta dansa itu. Aku tak yakin."

Rin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Mungkin, ia bisa kena marah Ibu tirinya jika tetap datang ke pesta dansa. Tapi, ia sangat ingin mengetahui masalah di Istana saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang ke pesta!"

Len langsung memutar kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kaget atas keputusan Rin barusan. Rin sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dengan kedua tangannya yang dikepalkan.

"Hanya karena ingin tahu alasan Pangeran kabur?" tanya Len dengan senyum aneh. Rin mengangguk pasti.

"Jujur saja, aku sangat penasaran dengan masalah di Istana saat ini. Tapi, aku tak mungkin menanyakannya pada pengawal Istana 'kan? Jadi, aku akan datang ke pesta itu untuk cari tahu sendiri!"

Len memandang Rin dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sebelum ekspresinya berubah melembut secara perlahan. Rin sendiri kembali memiringkan kepalanya karena melihat perubahan ekspresi Len.

"Kau punya gaunnya?" tanya Len. Rin berpikir sejenak. Ia pun mengangguk pelan. Lalu memutar tubuhnya dan mulai membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Rok coklat, _dress_ coklat dan beberapa pakaian lainnya pun mulai dikeluarkan oleh Rin dari dalam lemarinya. Oh Rin, kenapa kau juga mengeluarkan pakaian dalam? Di mana gaun yang dicarinya?

Len memandang Rin yang kini sibuk sendiri itu dengan pandangan aneh disertai ronaan tipis di pipinya. Wajar saja 'sih. Rin mengeluarkan benda-benda yang terbilang pribadi 'sih.

"Ini dia!" Rin pun mulai berdiri dengan tegap sambil mengangkat sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan beberapa garis kuning pucat di bagian tepinya.

Rin memutar tubuhnya, lalu mulai berlari kecil menghampiri Len dan mulai menunjukkan gaun peninggalan Ibunya itu. Untunglah, gaunnya masih sangat bersih. Jadi, ia tak perlu mencucinya lagi. Pestanya 'kan lusa.

"Ini gaunnya?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk gaun putih itu. Rin mengangguk dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Ini pemberian Ibuku! Aku menyimpannya karena aku menyukai model gaunnya!" ucap Rin dengan riangnya sambil memeluk gaun putih itu. Len hanya bisa melihatnya dengan senyum miring.

"Sepatunya?"

Rin diam. Wajahnya pun mulai berubah horor saat ia mulai mengingat masalah alas kaki yang akan dipakainya. Ia 'kan tak punya sepatu dansa sama sekali…

"Aku tak punya…"

Len menahan tawanya sata melihat Rin yang mulai pundung itu. Rin yang mendengar dirinya ditertawakan pun langsung memandang Len dengan pandangan membunuhnya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa belikan untukmu di kota."

Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya saat mendengar tawaran yang diberikan Len. Tapi, ia menggeleng dengan perlahan sebagai tanda penolakan. Len memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Lagipula, aku bisa membelinya dengan uang tabunganku 'kok," ucap Rin memberi alasan.

"Uangmu tak akan cukup. Harga barang-barang di kota sedang naik karena pesta itu. Para pedagang mengambil keuntungnya melalui pesta itu."

Rin mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung. Sedangkan Len kembali memandang bulan dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Rin dengan kedua matanya yang disipitkan. Len menoleh pada Rin dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku 'kan sering keliling kota. Oh ya, besok aku belikan 'ya!"

"E-eh?! Tak usah! Merepotkan 'tahu!" tolak Rin dengan suara pelan. Ini 'kan sudah tengah malam. Bisa gawat jika Ibu tirinya bangun dan mengetahui ada seorang pria di dalam kamarnya.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa 'kok. Aku hanya ingin membantu! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok 'ya!"

Dan Len pun langsung keluar jendela melalui dahan pohon yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk naik. Rin hanya bisa melihat Len yang sudah menungganggi kuda coklatnya dan perlahan pergi dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat bingung.

Kenapa Len begitu perhatian padanya?

* * *

Helaan nafas pelan meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir tipis Rin. Ia menyeka keringat yang mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya itu. Ah, tengah hari.

Ia tersenyum tipis sambil melihat matahari yang bersinar semakin terik. Ia baru saja selesai menyapu halaman belakang rumahnya. Ibu dan kedua saudaranya pun sedang pergi ke kota untuk menyiapkan kedatangan mereka ke pesta dansa besok malam.

Ia pun mulai berjalan menghampiri pohon apel yang tumbuh dekat pagar pembatas rumahnya. Istirahat sebentar tak ada salahnya 'kan?

Jadi, ia pun mulai duduk di bawah pohon itu dan mulai menutup matanya secara perlahan. Dan ia mulai tertidur diiringi dengan angin yang berhembus dengan lembutnya…

* * *

_BYUUUR_

Kelopak mata Rin terbuka secara perlahan saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang disiram. Ia juga bisa merasakan tangannya terkena beberapa tetes air. Apa yang terjadi?

Ia mengucek matanya dengan perlahan, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menatap objek di hadapannya dengan pandangan terbelalak.

"Len! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!"

Len yang berdiri memunggungi Rin itu pun mulai berbalik dan menatap Rin dengan pandangan heran. Dan dua saudara Rin yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka berdua pun ikut memandang Rin dengan pandangan heran.

Rin berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa kau basah?!" tanya Rin sambil berkacak pinggang. Len pun mendesah pelan sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sedangkan kedua saudara tiri Rin hanya terkikik geli melihat Rin yang memarahi Len itu.

"Dia hanya berusaha melindungimu, Rin! Bukankah, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya?" tanya gadis berambut _teal_ dengan gaya _twintail_ itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan senyum menantang di wajahnya.

Rin menelan ludahnya saat mendengar ucapan saudaranya itu. Len 'sih hanya berdecih sebal dengan pandangannya yang terarah ke arah lain.

"Yah… terserah kalian 'sih mau apa. Pacaran atau apapun itu, kami tak peduli! Yang penting, saat kami pulang dari kota, rumah sudah bersih! Oh ya, makan malam juga harus sudah ada di meja. Jadi, kami pergi dulu!~"

Dan keduanya langsung pergi begitu saja dengan nada riang setelah meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaan pada Rin.

Rin menghela nafas pelan. Lalu, ia pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Len dengan tatapan tajam. Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan pura-pura tak tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Ini kedua kalinya kau disiram oleh mereka 'kan?" tanya Rin dengan senyum miring. Len hanya angkat bahu dengan acuh. Rin mendengus sebal. "Lalu, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Rin lagi.

Len hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum ia mulai berlari menuju kuda coklatnya yang sudah diikatkan pada pohon apel tempat Rin tertidur tadi.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sedangkan Len sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tas yang disangkutkan pada pelana kudanya.

Setelah mengeluarkan kotak coklat itu, Len kembali menghampiri Rin dengan kotak itu di tangannya. Rin memandangnya dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung. Sedangkan Len tersenyum simpul saat melihat ekspresi Rin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk kotak coklat itu. Len hanya menyodorkannya pada Rin dan memberinya isyarat untuk membuka kotak itu.

Rin pun mengambil kotak coklat itu dari tangan Len. Lalu mulai membukanya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat penasaran dengan isi kotak itu.

Manik matanya membulat saat melihat sepasang sepatu kaca yang berada di dalam kotak coklat itu. Len tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Rin.

"I-ini 'kan mahal!" ucap Rin dengan sedikit memekik. Len hanya mengangkat bahunya. "A-apa tak apa?" tanya Rin dengan ragu. Menerima barang mahal seperti sepatu kaca itu bukanlah hal mudah bagi Rin yang memang jarang memiliki benda mahal.

"Tak apa. Lagipula, aku senang bisa membantu Rin 'kok."

Rin tertunduk dan mengamati sepatu itu. Setahunya, kedua saudaranya pernah meminta Ibunya untuk membelikan mereka sepatu seperti itu. Tapi, Ibunya menolak karena harganya yang terlampau mahal. Tapi, kenapa Len bisa membelinya?

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rin sekali lagi. Len mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. Yah, pemberian tak bisa ditolak 'kan?

"Oh ya, aku bawakan kau baju ganti dulu! Kau tunggu di sini!"

Dan Rin pun berlari memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Len yang memandangnya dengan senyum tipis.

* * *

"Pas?"

Rin berjalan ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan sepatu kaca yang diberikan oleh Len itu. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan singkat Len itu. Len pun tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Tapi, kau tahu dari mana ukuran sepatuku?" tanya Rin dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan sedikit. Len hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia sendiri bingung harus menjawabnya seperti apa.

"Pestanya besok malam, siangnya aku boleh datang ke sini 'kan?" tanya Len dengan senyum harap. Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu mengangguk dengan senyum manis.

Ah, apa keadaan ini akan terus berlangsung…?

* * *

Pintu kandang kuda yang berada di rumahnya dibukanya sedikit. Ia pun segera mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gaun putih yang dipakainya agar tidak kotor. Ah, ribetnya pakai gaun.

Rin segera menoleh ke segala sudut kandang kuda. Kuda-kuda itu punya Ayahnya. Ayahnya punya lima kuda. Dua dipakai Ayahnya untuk ke luar kota. Dua lagi di pakai Ibu dan kedua saudaranya untuk pergi ke pesta. Jadi, sisa satu kuda.

Senyum Rin mengembang dengan lebarnya saat ia tahu kuda yang tertinggal adalah kuda kesayangannya. Kuda berukuran sedang berwarna coklat tua. Rin memanggilnya Josephine.

Dengan hati-hati Rin mulai memasangkan pelana pada kuda kesayangannya itu. Ia pun mulai membuka pintu kandang lebar-lebar, lalu membawa Josephine keluar dari kandangnya. Ia pun menutup pintu kandangnya lagi.

Rin kembali menuntun Josephine ke luar pagar rumah. Ia sudah mengunci rumahnya, jadi tinggal berangkat. Setelah ia mengunci pagar rumahnya, ia pun segera naik ke atas punggung Josephine dan segera memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Senyum lebar tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya saat ia terus saja memacu kecepatan kudanya untuk menuju istana. Untung jalanan di kota sangat sepi karena sebagian penduduknya pergi ke istana. Dan untung kedua saudara tirinya dan Ibunya sudah pergi terlebih dahulu ke pesta itu. Yah, semoga saja tak ada yang menyadari dandanannya itu.

Setelah sepuluh menit berada di atas kudanya yang terus saja berlari sangat cepat, Rin segera menghentikan kudanya di sebuah pohon besar dekat pintu gerbang Istana. Ia tak boleh masuk ke dalam dengan menaiki kuda, bisa-bisa ia diusir oleh para pengawal. Jadi, ia akan mengikat Josephine di pohon besar ini.

Ia pun segera mengikatkan tali kekang Josephine di batang pohon itu dengan erat. Setelah ia memastikan kalau ikatannya sudah kuat, ia pun sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang diikat satu ke belakang dengan hiasan bunga kuning pucat. Ia juga mengeluarkan cermin kecil untuk memastikan dandanannya. Jadi, ia tak akan diusir hanya karena dandanannya yang berantakan.

Setelah selesai memperbaiki dandanannya, ia pun segera memasukkan cermin kecil itu ke dalam kantung yang diikatkan pada pelana Josephine, lalu ia pun segera berjalan dengan tegap menuju istana. Semoga saja ia diijinkan masuk tanpa membawa surat undangan…

* * *

"Kupikir, aku akan diusir karena tak mempunyai surat undangan…"

Manik mata Rin mulai menjelajah seisi aula Istana yang kini tengah dipenuhi oleh para gadis yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar menunggu Pangeran datang. Kalau Rin 'sih, lebih tertarik dengan alasan keributan yang dibuat oleh para pengawal Istana beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Dari kejauhan Rin bisa melihat kedua saudara dan Ibunya sedang berbincang sambil ber_blushing_-ria. Mungkin membayangkan saat-saat Pangeran memilih di antara kedua saudaranya itu? Ah, yang pasti Rin hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi ketiganya.

Rin pun menghela nafas pelan, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding aula dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia bosan. Ia harus cari tahu alasaannya di mana? Tanya pengawal? Tak mungkin!

Lamunan Rin langsung buyar seketika setelah para gadis di aula langsung berteriak histeris. Ah, mungkin Pangeran sudah datang. Lihat dari jauh saja. Toh, ia tak tertarik dengan Pangeran 'kan?

Tapi, kenapa para gadis-gadis itu langsung menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan dan gelisah? Rin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, kedua alisnya ditautkan. Apa Pengeran itu buruk rupa? Ah, wajah kedua saudara dan Ibunya juga langsung memucat!

Rin menelan ludahnya. Kali ini ia jadi penasaran dengan sosok Pangeran. Sampai para gadis itu langsung memucat 'sih.

Ia pun segera mengangkat gaunnya sedikit dan mulai berjalan dengan perlahan menuju karpet merah yang sedang dikelilingi oleh para gadis itu.

Rin mencoba menerobos. Sayangnya, ia justru terdorong ke depan. Hingga ia pun jatuh di atas karpet merah itu dengan posisi telungkup. Ia bisa mendengar suara kikikkan dari para gadis yang mendorongnya itu. Cih, memalukan!

Rinj hanya bisa berdecih pelan, lalu ia pun beruaha duduk sambil mengusap dagunya yang tadi langsung membentur karpet merah itu. Rasanya lumayan sakit.

Ia mendongak sedikit saat melihat uluran tangan yang memakai sarung tangan putih itu. Manik matanya langsung membulat saat melihat sosok yang kini tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"L-Len…? Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" tanya Rin dengan senyum aneh. Ia pun segera menyambut tangan Len. Dan Len langsung menariknya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Hanya untuk lihat-lihat saja, mungkin?" balas Len dengan senyum manisnya yang biasa.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya heran. Ia pun kembali menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Ah, para gadis itu mengiriminya _deathglare_. Apa ada yang salah 'ya?

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?" tanya Len memecah lamunan Rin akan tatapan para gadis itu. Rin menggeleng dengan kecewa.

"Aku tak tahu. Tanya pengawal terlalu berisiko. Mungkin, aku akan pulang sekarang," ucap Rin acuh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Len terdiam dan memandang Rin dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut. Rin pun kembali memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Sebelum pulang, aku boleh berdansa dengan Rin sebentar 'kan?" tanya Len dengan tangan kanannya yang kembali terulur. Rin terdiam dan menimbang-nimbang tawaran len. Yah, tidak buruk 'sih. Asal ia tak lupa waktu saja.

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan lama-lama 'ya." Rin pun menyambut uluran tangan Len dengan senyum lebar.

Tangan kanan Rin pun bertaut dengan tangan kiri Len. Tangan kiri Rin berada di bahu Len dan tangan kanan Len berada di pinggang Rin. Dan mereka pun mulai berdansa karena musik yang mulai mengalun lembut.

Kok' rasanya pandangan para gadis di sekitar Rin makin membunuh 'ya?

Rin mulai memandang ke arah sekitarnya dengan waspada, tapi tubuhnya tetap bergerak sesuai irama musik. Len sendiri cukup terganggu dengan pandangan para gadis itu. Sangat mengganggu.

"Kenapa mereka memandang kita dengan pandangan seperti itu?" tanya Rin yang mulai risih dengan tatapan tajam dari para gadis itu. Len hanya membalasnya dengan angkat bahu. Rin menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Len pasti tahu sesuatu!

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" ucap Len yang kesal dengan tatapan Rin. Rin hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Langkah keduanya pun masih terus berlanjut walau mereka sempat bicara sesaat.

"Oh ya! Aku 'kan menghampiri karpet merah itu karena mau melihat Pangeran!" ucap Rin yang teringat akan satu hal penting yang dilupakannya. Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukannya kau tak tertarik?" tanya Len heran. Rin tersenyum lebar.

"Saat Pangeran datang, wajah para gadis di sini langsung memucat. Jadi, aku penasaran dengan sosok Pangeran. Itu saja," balas Rin dengan santai. Len hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dengan senyum tipis.

"Rin, kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu?" tanya Len dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa menemaniku di sini hingga tengah malam 'kan?"

Rin terdiam dan memandang Len heran. Sedangkan Len memandang Rin dengan penuh harap. "Maaf, tapi aku harus pulang. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tak mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan di sini."

Len menghela nafas kecewa. Tangan keduanya yang tadinya bertaut pun mulai terlepas. Rin sedikit khawatir soal ini. Apa Len marah 'ya?

"Len, kau tak apa?" tanya Rin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Len yang kini menunduk.

"Maaf, sudah membohongimu." Rin memiringkan kepalanya heran. Tapi, tatapan Len seakan sangat menyesal. Membohongi soal apa?

"Memangnya, kau bohong soal apa?" tanya Rin heran dengan wajah polosnya. Len kembali menghela nafas pelan mendengar pertanyaan Rin.

"Semuanya." Manik Rin membulat saat mendengar satu kata singkat yang digunakan Len sebagai jawaban.

"M-Maksudnya…?" tanya Rin berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku bukan pengembara seperti yang kuceritakan. " Rin mengerutkan kedua alisnya berusaha mencerna kata-kata Len. Sedangkan Len hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil menelan ludah.

"Lalu, kau siapa…?" tanya Rin dengan hati-hati.

"Alasan kau datang ke Istana, adalah untuk mencari tahu alasan Pangeran kabur dari Istana. Dan jawabannya sudah ada di depan matamu, Rin."

Rin menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Matanya disipitkan dengan otaknya yang berusaha mencerna kalimat Len barusan. Maniknya membulat saat otaknya berhasil mencerna maksud dari kata-kata itu.

"B-Berarti…" Rin mulai gugup dan berkeringat dingin saat menyadarinya. Manik matanya mulai memandang Len dari atas sampai bawah. Ah, mungkin dugaannya benar.

"Maaf 'ya?" Len menunjukkan senyum ragunya. Ia tak yakin kalau Rin akan memaafkannya atas kebohongannya selama ini. Tapi, melihat Rin yang terlihat ketakutan justru membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"T-tak perlu minta maaf. S-saya permisi!" Rin langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari ke luar Istana sambil mengangkat gaun putih yang dipakainya.

"Rin! Tunggu!" Len langsung berusaha mengejar Rin yang mulai berlari menjauh. Ah, seharusnya ia beritahukan hal ini dari awal pada Rin. Mungkin situasinya tak akan seperti ini.

Setibanya di luar Istana, Len langsung menoleh ke segala sudut halaman Istana. Tak ada sosok Rin. Apa larinya begitu cepat hingga ia tak bisa mengejar?

Manik mata Len terhenti pada sesuatu yang terlihat mengkilap di bawah sebuah pohon besar di halaman Istana itu. Ia berjalan menghampirinya dan mulai mengangkat benda itu. Sepatu kaca yang diberikannya pada Rin kemarin.

"…Rin…"

* * *

Senyum aneh terukir di bibir Rin saat ia melihat suasana di meja makan. Padahal, ia bangun kesiangan. Tapi, kenapa kedua saudaranya dan Ibunya sudah makan? Biasanya 'kan ia yang buatkan sarapan. Siapa yang masak?

"Rin, kau terlambat!" ucap Saudaranya yang berambut kuning keemasan itu. Rin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Sekarang, kau ikut makan 'ya!" Saudaranya yang berambut _teal_ panjang itu pun segera menghampiri Rin dan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Lalu menarik kursi dan membiarkan Rin duduk di sana. Rin makin bingung dengan sikap kedua saudaranya itu. Tumben baik?

"A-anu… I-ini… siapa yang masak 'ya…?" tanya Rin hati-hati. Ketiganya langsung saling tatap, lalu kedua saudaranya itu pun mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Mereka ingin mencoba memasak. Sayangnya, sayur yang mereka masak justru keasinan," ucap Ibu tirinya dengan _smiling_. Rin diam dengan senyum aneh. Sedangkan kedua saudaranya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lain kali kau harus mengajari kami memasak, Rin!" pinta Saudara tertuanya dengan semangat. Rin tersenyum manis.

"Kalau mau, nanti siang aku bisa ajarkan 'kok. Sekalian memasak untuk makan siang," balas Rin sambil menyendokkan sayur dan nasi ke atas piringnya. Kedua saudaranya pun langsung tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba kalian minta diajarkan memasak?" tanya Rin heran.

"Karena kami mau jadi Istri yang bisa diandalkan!" jawab kedua saudaranya itu kompak. Rin diam dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan sedikit. Ia sedikit aneh mendengar jawaban dari keduanya itu.

"Rin, kenapa semalam kau kabur dari pesta?" tanya Ibunya serius. Rin diam dan menunduk sedikit sambil memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Padahal, Pangeran lebih memilih kau!" ucap Saudaranya yang bernama Miku itu sambil mengangkat sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Iya! Ah, tapi, aku lebih suka dengan pengawalnya itu!" ucap Neru ikutan bicara dan diikuti dengan nada bahagia di akhir kalimat.

"Yah… Aku hanya ingin istirahat saja 'sih… Memangnya, pengawalnya yang mana?" tanya Rin mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraan. Tangannya pun mulai memasukkan sayur dan nasi yang berada di piringnya ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya pun mulai mengecap rasa sayur yang dimasak kedua saudaranya itu. Asin!

"Itu 'loh! Yang berambut _teal_ pendek! Mukanya mirip Kak Miku, Cuma ia lebih tampan!" ucap Neru dengan nada bahagia.

"Kalau aku 'sih lebih suka yang berambut biru laut! Bahkan aku sempat bertatap mata dengannya!" sambung Miku dengan nada yang sama dengan Neru. Rin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya paham sambil terus memakan sayur yang keasinan itu. Sepertinya Ibu dan kedua saudaranya itu sudah selesai makan 'deh.

Rin hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Sepertinya, ketiganya berubah karena pesta semalam dijadikan pelajaran oleh mereka. Yah, mungkin saja.

"Rin kenal dengan kedua pengawal itu tidak?!" tanya Miku dan Neru sambil sedikit menggebrak meja makan dan hampir membuat Rin tersedak.

Teto selaku Ibu dan duduk di dekat Rin pun langsung mengambilkan air untuk Rin. Dan Rin pun langsung meminum air putih itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Kalian jangan membentaknya, dia 'kan sedang makan!" ucap Teto menasihati. Miku dan Neru hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah bersalah.

Rin menghela nafas pelan setelah ia berhasil mengatasi tersedaknya tadi. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua saudaranya yang masih menunduk bersalah itu.

"Maaf 'ya, tapi aku tak kenal dengan dua pengawal yang kalian sebutkan itu," ucap Rin dengan senyum kecil. Miku dan Neru pun saling pandang sejenak.

"Kami pikir, kau kenal mereka karena kau kenal dengan Pangeran…" Dan untuk kedua kalinya Rin pun tersedak. Teto menghela nafas berat sambil menepuk punggung Rin. Toh, Rin tersedak saat sedang minum.

"A-aku saja baru tahu kalau Len itu Pangeran saat di pesta…" ucap Rin pelan setelah tenggorokannya sudah tidak tersedak lagi. Miku dan Neru saling pandang dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau baru tahu saat di pesta?" tanya Miku serius. Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Dia bilang kalau dia pengembara. Ia tak pernah bilang apa-apa tentang Pangeran dan semacamnya 'sih," jelas Rin santai. Miku mengangguk paham.

"Dia sering ke sini?" tanya Neru dengan antusias. Rin kembali mengangguk pelan.

"Selama satu minggu terakhir, ia terus datang ke sini. Yah, aku sendiri tak sadar kalau dia Pangeran…" gumam Rin dengan wajah serius. Neru mengangguk paham atas penjelasan Rin.

_TING TONG_

Mendengar bel rumahnya yang berbunyi, Teto segera bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Rin 'sih sedang menatap kedua kakaknya yang sibuk berbisik satu sama lain.

"Kalau Pangeran datang lagi, kau bisa tanyakan padanya soal kedua pengawalnya itu?" tanya Miku dengan wajah memohon. Rin menggaruk pelipisnya dengan ragu. Ia ragu kalau Len mau datang lagi setelah ia kabur begitu saja dari Istana semalam.

"Aku tak yakin kalau ia akan datang lagi…" balas Rin pelan. Miku dan Neru hanya bisa saling pandang dengan pandangan kecewa. Yah, Rin yakin kalau kedua kakaknya itu kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikannya itu, terlihat jelas dari pandangan keduanya 'kok.

Suasana di meja makan pun menjadi hening karena Miku dan Neru yang sedang meratapi nasibnya. Ah, mereka berdua ingin bertemu dengan dua pengawal yang mereka taksir itu!

Rin menelan ludahnya saat melihat kedua kakaknya itu sedang meratapi nasibnya itu. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa?

"Rin, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu di ruang tamu," ucap Teto sambil menepuk pelan pundak Rin. Rin mengerutkan keningnya bingug. Tapi Teto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manis yang menurut Rin menyimpan suatu maksud.

Rin pun bangun dari posisinya dan segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang berada dekat dengan pintu rumahnya itu. Memangnya, siapa yang berkeperluan dengannya? Ia saja jarang ke kota. Ah, kecuali saat belanja bahan makanan. Jadi, Rin punya banyak kenalan pedagang di kota.

Rin memelankan langkah kakinya saat mendekati ruang tamu. Ia mengintip sedikit dari balik tembok untuk melihat siapa tamunya. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa melihat jelas siapa tamunya karena tamunya itu menunduk. Siapa 'sih?

Karena penasaran dan tak berhasil mengetahui siapa tamunya, Rin pun kembali berjalan perlahan memasuki ruang tamunya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan tamunya itu. Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"M-Maaf…?" gumam Rin pelan dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung. Rin yakin, orang di hadapannya itu adalah lelaki.

Manik Rin membulat saat menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya itu. Rin sedikit menjauh dengan sedikit gemetar. Memang, pemuda di hadapannya tak berbahaya. Tapi, ia sedang tak mau menemui orang di hadapannya itu.

"Kau masih marah 'ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah kecewa. Rin menundukkan kepalanya dengan ragu. Ia tak marah. Hanya saja, selama satu minggu ini Rin 'kan selalu merepotkannya. Merepotkan Len.

"T-Tidak 'kok…"

"Kau canggung denganku?"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Len dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut. Sedangkan Len memandang Rin meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

"S-sedikit…"

Len menghela nafas berat. Jujur saja, ia tak mau memberitahu Rin yang sebenarnya karena ia yakin Rin akan memperlakukannya dengan canggung atau semacamnya. Dan ia tak mau itu. Ia lebih suka diperlakukan seperti biasa oleh Rin.

Len maju perlahan mendekati Rin. Sedangkan Rin justru mundur. Tapi Rin langsung terhenti saat punggungnya sudah menyentuh dinding. Ah, terpojok sudah.

Rin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sedalam-dalamnya saat kedua tangan Len berada di kedua sisi kepalanya, mengunci ruang geraknya.

"Rin, kenapa kau kembalikan sepatu itu?" tanya Len pelan, tepat di telinga Rin. Rin sedikit gemetar karena nafas Len yang terasa menggelitik di telinganya.

"K-karena… itu tidak cocok denganku…" balas Rin gugup. Ia bisa mendengar Len mendengus kesal karena jawabannya itu. Tapi, ia menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan Len itu. Apa salah?

"Lalu-"

_PRAAAANG_

Rin dan Len pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara barang pecah itu. Dan mereka berdua mendapati Miku yang tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah gelas yang pecah dengan senyum aneh. Wajah Rin langsung merah seketika, sedangkan Len hanya mendengus kesal.

"M-maaf! Aku gak tahu kalau situasinya sedang begini!" ucap Miku cepat sambil membungkuk dengan panik. Rin pun ambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari Len.

"Nah, Kak Miku temani Pangeran dulu 'ya! Biar aku yang bereskan!" ucap Rin yang langsung lari ke dapur untuk ambil sapu. Sedangkan Miku dan Len hanya bisa memandangnya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung.

Miku pun hanya bisa diam di tempat sambil menunggu Rin datang. Lagipula, apa yang bisa ia jadikan topik pembicaraan dengan Len? Terlebih, setelah ia menyiram Len dengan air dingin beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia jadi makin tak enak.

"Cih, menyebalkan."

* * *

Setelah Rin selesai membuang pecahan gelas pecah itu, ia pun kembali ke ruang tamu. Toh, Len ada di sana. Sedangkan kedua saudara dan Ibunya tak mau masih teringat saat-saat mereka menyiram Len itu.

Rin pun segera duduk di sofa seberang tempat Len duduk. Jadi, keduanya saling hadap-hadapan. Jujur saja, suasananya jadi canggung lagi.

"Jadi… ada perlu apa?" tanya Rin pelan. Len menghela nafas pelan, lalu ia mulai mengeluarkan kotak coklat yang berada di dalam tas coklat yang dibawanya itu.

"Aku mau mengembalikan ini."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat melihat sepatu kaca yang berada di dalam kotak coklat itu. Ia 'kan sudah mengembalikannya?

"Kenapa? Itu 'kan-"

"Aku memberikannya untuk Rin. Bukan meminjamkannya."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung. Sedangkan Len mendengus kesal melihat pandangan Rin itu.

"Aku tak menerima alasan kalau sepatu ini tak cocok untukmu. Lagipula, ukurannya pas denganmu kan?"

Rin menelan ludahnya. Ukuran sepatu kaca itu memang pas dengannya, sangat pas. Tapi, ia juga segan menerima barang semahal itu. Awalnya ia juga segan 'kan, saat Len pertam akali menunjukkan sepatu itu padanya?

"Tapi-"

"Jika Rin tak mau bertemu denganku lagi, aku tak keberatan. Tapi, aku ingin Rin menyimpan sepatu ini."

Rin terdiam dengan wajahnya yang terlihat ragu. Melihat Len yang memandangnya dengan serius membuatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sambil mengangguk sedikit.

Kedua tangannya pun segera mengambil kotak yang diletakkan di atas meja itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Ia membukanya dan memandangi sepatu kaca itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur.

Ia akui kalau ia menyukai Len. Tapi, kenyataan kalau Len seorang Pangeran membuatnya harus menekan perasaannya. Ia tahu kalau ia tak pantas, walau Len akan memilihnya nanti. Ia bimbang dan bingung untuk saat ini. Tapi-

"Maaf mengganggu."

Lamunan Rin buyar seketika saat ia menengar suara _bass_ itu. Ia menoleh ke kanannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berpakaian pengawal sedang membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Len. Ah, rambutnya biru laut. Mungkin dia yang diceritakan oleh Miku. Pemuda pujaan hati Miku.

"Kau mencari gadis itu?" tanya Len datar sambil menatap pemuda berambut _ocean blue_ yang kini sudah berdiri dengan tegap itu. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum aneh dan pandangannya yang mengarah ke arah lain. Rin terdiam. Pemuda itu malu 'ya?

"Err… Ya… Kurasa begitu… Mikuo juga mencarinya…" jawab pemuda itu pelan mirip bisikkan disertai semburat yang terlihat jelas. Rin melongo melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Pemuda yang masih bersikap malu-malu itu, Rin pikir seorang pengawal yang ikut Len. Tapi, kenapa nada bicaranya santai begitu?

"Dua-duanya ada di dapur," jawab Len santai sambil menunjuk pintu yang terhubung ke dapur. Wajah pemuda itu langsung berubah cerah. Tunggu. Siapa yang dicarinya? Ibu tiri Rin? Dua? Saudaranya?

"Tunggu sebentar. Sejak tadi kalian membicarakan sesuatu dan seenaknya menunjuk dapur. Siapa yang kalian cari?" tanya Rin menginterupsi suasana. Keduanya menatap Rin saat Rin tiba-tiba bicara. Dan Len pun tertawa pelan setelah jeda beberapa saat. Rin menatapnya tak terima.

"Kedua kakakmu itu. Dua pengawalku menyukai mereka," jawab Len dengan senyum simpul. Rin mengernyit, lalu memiringkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan singkat Len. Rin kembali berpikir untuk mencerna maksud ucapan Len. Dan-

"AH! Kalau begitu, panggil temanmu! Aku akan panggil Kak Miku dan Kak Neru!" ucap Rin cepat dan segera berlari menuju dapur. Len menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap pengawalnya yang menatapnya dengan tampang polos.

"Panggil Mikuo."

* * *

"Ini kebetulan 'ya?"

Len melirik ke arah Rin yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap kedua saudaranya dan kedua pengawal Len yang saling duduk di sofa berhadap-hadapan. Len tertawa pelan mendengar bisikkan Rin itu. Dan Rin meresponnya dengan tatapan tak terima. Len berhenti tertawa dan balas tersenyum.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Len pelan. Rin langsung mengalihkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah tipis ke arah lain. Sedangkan Len tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Rin.

Oh ya, setelah Rin memanggil kedua saudaranya itu. Rin dan Len meninggalkan Miku, Neru dan dua pengawal Len di ruang tamu. Sedangkan keduanya berdiri di lorong perbatasan antara ruang tamu dengan dapur.

"Rin."

Rin menoleh ke arah Len yang memanggilnya pelan dan mendapati Len yang menatapnya serius. Pipi Rin memerah tipis. Rin memang sering melihat Len yang serius. Dan entah mengapa, itu membuatnya memerah.

"Kau yakin mau menolak tawaranku?" tanya Len serius. Rin melirik ke arah lain, tak berani menatap langsung ke manik _sapphire_ Len yang memiliki warna sama dengan warna matanya. Sejujurnya, Rin mau menerima tawaran Len untuk menjadi permaisurinya. Lagipula, kedua saudaranya tak marah padanya. Tapi…

"Aku mau kau jawab jujur dari hati."

Rin menelan ludah mendengar kalimat Len itu. Kalau sudah begini, ia tak punya pilihan lagi…

"… Baiklah… Aku mau…"

* * *

**OMAKE**

Manik _sapphire_ milik Rin melihat seisi ruangan dansa yang megah dan mewah itu. Ini terlihat cantik di matanya. Karena ruangan itu ditata dengan rapi disertai dengan berbagai hiasan yang menarik. Bahkan, ruangan dansa itu menjadi lebih mewah daripada saat ia datang ke sana untuk pesta dansa dulu.

Dan sekarang, ia berada di sana sebagai tokoh utama dari acara tersebut. Pernikahannya dengan sang Putra Mahkota dari kerajaan tersebut. Jujur saja, Rin gugup duduk di atas singgasana dan menjadi sorotan para tamu undangan.

"Kau suka?"

Rin menoleh ke sampingnya dan tersenyum cerah pada Len yang duduk di sampingnya. Lalu mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. Len terkekeh pelan.

"Rin!"

Rin kembali menoleh ke depan dan mendapati kedua saudaranya tengah berdiri di hadapannya bersama kekasih mereka. Rin tersenyum lembut melihat ini.

"Selamat 'ya!" ucap saudaranya yang berambut _teal_ panjang, Miku, dengan senyum ceria. Pemuda _ocean blue_ yang berdiri di sampingnya itu membungkuk sedikit sebagai rasa hormat. Rin terkekeh pelan.

"Kak Miku juga sebentar lagi 'kan?" tanya Rin dengan senyum simpulnya. Miku memerah mendengarnya dan gugup sesaat.

"Rin, nanti ajari memasak lagi 'ya!" pinta saudaranya yang berambut _blonde_ panjang, Neru, dengan semangat. Sementara pemuda berambut _teal_ pendek di sampingnya tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu," balas Rin dengan cengiran lebar. Sedangkan Len yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Len, terima kasih," ucap pemuda _ocean blue_ yang bernama Kaito itu dengan cengiran lebar. Len tersenyum miring melihatnya. "Ya, anggap saja balasan karena kalian sudah membantuku saat kabur dulu," balas Len singkat. Rin mendelik mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau kabur dari Istana atas bantuan Mikuo dan Kaito?" tanya Rin dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Miku dan Neru tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Sedangkan Mikuo dan Kaito _sweatdrop_. Len menggaruk tengkuknya sesaat.

"Kau pikir, aku bisa kabur begitu saja dari pengawasan pengawal yang ketat begitu?" tanya Len dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Rin menatapnya datar.

"Harusnya aku curiga saat di kota itu…" desis Rin dengan kedua matanya yang menatap Len dengan pandangan menyipit. Len berdecih mendengarnya.

"Yah, pokoknya, kalian nikmati saja pesta kali ini. Karena kalian tokoh utamanya!" ucap Miku mencoba melerai Rin dan Len yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan adu mulut. Dan itu berhasil. Karena keduanya langsung menghela nafas pelan setelahnya.

Yah, ini hanyalah kisah klasik dari seorang gadis yang selalu mengikuti kata hatinya. Kisah yang mudah di tebak alur cerita dan akhir ceritanya. Namun, sang gadis tetap menikmati kehidupannya karena ia sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipi akhir dari kisahnya yang berakhir bahagia…

* * *

**A/N: ** Selesai… Saya buat cerita ini dari tahun lalu dan baru selesai sekarang… Oke, sekian dari saya. Mohon review dan kritiknya. m(_ _)m


End file.
